


Worst Evil

by Ebyru



Series: tw s02ep10 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Peter are alike; if they weren’t on opposite sides of the spectrum, they could actually be amazingly terrible partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I like speculating. Thus that is the first tag.  
> Well, I would consider this future fic if they didn't hate each other so much.
> 
> Un-beta'd. Sorry pals.

Gerard is heartless. Peter is without guilt or a soul. They hate everyone who isn’t blood or helping them become stronger. If they weren’t on opposite sides of the spectrum, they could actually be amazingly terrible partners.

Imagine the people they could – and would – kill just to take over, to have absolute control. No-one could escape a blood-thirsty werewolf like Peter; no-one could hide from a veteran hunter as cold as Gerard. They would easily acquire an army of brainwashed people; both of them are skilled manipulators.

And yet, they wouldn’t use it against each other, aware of the futility behind it.

 

\---

 

Peter growls when Gerard takes control of the Kanima.

 

\---

 

The world is safe from _the_ worst evil for another day.


End file.
